Deuxième chance
by Nirom
Summary: Au japon. Ils sont rentrés, le voyage est finit, c'est 80 ans plus tard. Fye est resté au japon, Kurogané est mort. Que se passe t-il dedans ? Mais venez voir vous même ! Cent témoignages ne valent pas un regard ! Intrigue prévisible. Très prévisible.EDIt
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, voici un petit (très petit, je le reconnais), début de fic...**

**Enjoy ?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue. Le démon dans sa tour.<em>**

Notre histoire commence dans une salle spacieuse. Elle est réservée depuis longtemps à l'éducation des seigneurs du palais.

A l'intérieur, un enfant seul écoutait son professeur lui conter l'histoire de ses ancêtres.

Tout en haut de la tour, une lueur brille encore. Les gardes frissonnent. Que peuvent bien se raconter leur maître et ce … Démon ? Ils ne l'ont jamais vu. Cela va faire 70 ans qu'il est enfermé là haut, il n'est jamais descendu, et on laisse ses repas sur le pas de sa porte. Il peut circuler comme il l'entend dans la tour, mais il n'y a qu'une fenêtre dans tout le bâtiment. Celle justement pour où s'échappe là lueur d'une petite lampe à huile.

Le seigneur vient régulièrement, une fois par semaine, pour voir le démon. Personne ne sait non plus ce qu'ils font. Des fois, le seigneur amène des livres, du papier, des crayons, du saké même. Il est assez extraordinaire qu'il ne soit jamais blessé par le démon, au sens des gardes. Mais ils doivent être habitués l'un à l'autre, depuis la plus tendre enfance du maître, il monte le voir là haut. Depuis que son père, le précédent seigneur est mort en fait.

C'est son grand-père qui a enchaîné le démon à sa famille, par des liens qui ne peuvent pas se défaire. Et à sa mort, son fils héritera de son fardeau, comme son petit fils, s'il ne trouve pas la solution, s'il ne réussit pas à libérer le démon. Mais en même temps, il est bien utile, cet indésiré protecteur. Car il les protège, tous, depuis 70 ans. Il sait comment détourner les maladies, il sait faire pencher la balance dans une bataille. Il peut exaucer le moindre vœu, sa puissance magique est énorme.

Le lien est un lien de sang, de vie. Le seigneur donne son sang au démon, en échange celui-ci vit et l'aide. Depuis le premier.

Mais un jour, d'autres démons ont envahi le pays. Il n'a rien pu faire, le seigneur, sa femme, tout le monde est mort. Il est resté dans la tour, enfermé, il y est toujours, il attend la sienne. Il n'a pas su protéger son monde, il ne mérite pas de vivre.

~+}¤{+~

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Cette sera en chapitres cours. **

**Elle n'existe que parce que je m'ennuie et que je manque un peu d'inspiration pour UPDS, alors...Vous en pensez quoi ? Ce n'est que le début, hein...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Donc, tout de suite, la suite.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1, le Retour.<p>

Kurogane venait à peine de finir sa dernière mission qu'Amaterasu l'avait tout de suite fait appelé pour une nouvelle. Du coup, bien sur, il râlait tant qu'il pouvait, et Amaterasu commençait à en avoir mare. Elle avait une mission importante, qui ne pouvait pas attendre, ni être faite pas quelqu'un d'autre, et elle allait finir par l'envoyer voir Tsukiyomi s'il continuait !

A cet argument, le ninja plissa le nez et finit tout de même par l'écouter.

L'empereur lui donna ses ordres et quelques précisions, notamment sur le lieu. Kurogané fit volte face et sorti de la pièce. Elle poussa un gros soupir. Elle le savait, ça, qu'il ne voudrait pas y retourner. Elle lui envoya ses gardes et après en avoir dégommé une dizaine, il fut bien obligé de revenir, sous peine de devoir en tuer quelques uns.

-Kurogané… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'allez là bas, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu dois le faire. Après tout, tu restes le seigneur de cet endroit, tu es responsable de ce qui s'y passe.

Il baissa les yeux. Il irait. Mais elle lui revaudrait ça !

La place n'était plus vraiment comme dans son souvenir, la terre avait germé, et là ou se tenait des champs ravagé, labourés et brûlé, il y avait désormais des près d'herbes hautes et des fleurs, quelques arbres, des oiseaux… Mais aucun humain, à part les ninja de son escorte. Il les laissa examiner les environs et se dirigea vers la tombe de ses parents.

Lorsqu'il avait à peine dix ans, ils étaient morts dans une attaque de démons d'un seigneur voisin. Il les avait tous tués, il était devenu fou. Sans la Tsukiyomi, il aurait périt de froid et de faim, tuant tous ceux qui osait s'approcher un tant soit peu des cadavres de ses parents.

Grâce à elle, il avait tourné la page, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il aimait revenir ici.

L'Amaterasu l'avait recueilli est avait finit sa formation de ninja, mais il n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Il n'avait qu'un but : Devenir plus fort.

Il arriva devant la tombe de ses parents, celle de ses grands parents était à droite, et celle de ses arrières grand parents à gauche. Curieusement, elles étaient bien entretenues, toutes. Mais plus particulièrement la plus vielle, la première. Elle contenait ses arrières grands parents, la Tsukiyomi Tomoyo et le ninja Kurogané. L'Amaterasu lui avait donné ce nom par ironie, car leurs passés se ressemblaient. Il avait été celui qui avait enchaîné un démon à leur famille.

Kurogané se souvenait des cours de son professeur, qui remontaient 17 ans en arrière.

Son ancêtre était parti en voyage, envoyé par sa Tsukiyomi, Tomoyo, dans d'autres mondes. Il était revenu avec ce démon. Il avait épousé la Prêtresse, mais il apparaissait dans le cours du professeur qu'il y avait une autre raison que l'amour où le devoir à se mariage. Son grand père avait eut pour le démon beaucoup de haine, à cause des relations de son père avec lui, et il l'avait fait enfermé dans une tour où on avait finit par ne plus vouloir essayer de l'en faire sortir. La génération d'après avait eut la réaction inverse, et le présent seigneur avait de la pitié pour le démon. C'était son père. Il l'avait bien payé ! Le démon avait ramené ses copains et ils avaient massacré tout le monde.

Sa réflexion l'avait fait contourné les tombes et ses pas l'avait mené vers le palais, et vers la fameuse tours.

Elle se tenait toujours là, droit et sombre, intacte malgré les évènements. La porte était fermée, mais pas à clé… Il avait toujours eu envie d'y monter, petit… Il la poussa, et malgré le temps, elle ne grinça pas. Elle était donc utilisée régulièrement… Il remarqua sur son versant intérieur des traces, comme des coups de points, des griffures, et quelques taches rouges imprimées sur le métal. Hum…

Il monta les marches, lentement, jusqu'à la dernière, il arriva devant la porte. Elle était entrebâillée, et de la lumière filtrait dans l'escalier. Il entra silencieusement, il n'y avait personne mais…

Devant lui, sur le mur, en dessous de la fenêtre qui était assez haute, se tenait un portrait de … Lui. Même cheveux courts et brun, même yeux rouge sang, même peau mate, même musculature, même carrure,… La ressemblance était telle que Kurogané crut d'abord à un miroir, avant de s'approcher et de voir quelques détailles qui clochaient. Le portrait, dans l'ensemble avait l'air plus doux, et il y avait dans ses yeux une sagesse qu'il n'y avait pas dans les siens. Et puis, il avait 27 ans, le portrait montrait un homme de plus de trente ans. Et le portrait en lui-même accusait plus de soixante ans. Il contempla la peinture un long moment. Elle était très belle, et l'homme du portrait semblait pouvoir en sortir lorsqu'il se tenait à moins de cinq pas. De plus près, on voyait les coups de pinceau, le soin que l'auteur y avait apporté. L'esprit du ninja était assaillit de tout un tas de questions, telle que qui était l'auteur de ce dessin, comment ce faisait-il qu'il lui ressemble à ce point là malgré le temps écoulé, qui habitait ici, où était passé le démon, pourquoi y avait il des traces de coups sur la porte ? Il était posté, perplexe devant le tableau, les sourcils éternellement froncés, quand un bruit de chute se fit entendre derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers. Il se lança à sa poursuite, il réussit à rattraper l'inconnu en sautant un pallier dans les escalier. Il atterrit juste derrière lui et finalement le bloqua en bas avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte. L'inconnu avait une capuche blanche sur la tête, et Kurogané ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage. Il était plus petit que lui d'une tête, aussi, bien que grand, il était mince. D'un geste, le ninja fit tomber la capuche sur le coup fin de l'étranger. Il tremblait et avait la tête penchée en avant et même maintenant Kurogane ne pouvait voir que ces cheveux. Ils étaient blond très clair, comme ceux les gens venant des terres glacées. Il remarqua un léger tremblement chez l'inconnu. Il saisit son menton et le força à le regarder.

Il avait les traits fins et la peau blanche. Ses yeux… le brun faillit s'y perdre telement ils étaient bleus. Un bleu sans retour, sans remède. Si triste. Ces mêmes yeux se brouillèrent et un flot de larmes en jaillit.

Kurogane fut très gêné et essaya de calmer l'autre d'un ton bourru :

-Oy ! C'est bon, je vais pas te manger !

Il ne se doutait de rien.

L'inconnu aux yeux bleus lui prit le visage dans ses mains fines et l'approcha du sien, comme pour l'embrasser. Au dernier moment, le ninja vit ses yeux devenir soudain couleur d'or et le blond s'évanouit dans ses bras.

^¨°=][=°¨^

Kurogané le rapporta dans la pièce du haut et l'étendit sur le lit. Il ramassa le panier que le blond avait fait tomber et les fruits qui avaient roulés sur le sol de pierre de la salle. Il s'assit finalement sur le lit et regarda l'inconnu endormis. Il semblait si paisible ainsi. Peut-être par réaction à la chaleur présente et nouvelle, il toucha la main du brun dans son sommeil, et puis la serra plus fortement. Presque instantanément, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et un murmure lui échappa :

-Kurogane…

Kurogane restait comme cela, immobile et silencieux, ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait causer tant de chagrin à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il avait peut-être peur d'être chassé d'ici… Non. Il connaissait son nom, c'était étrange. Et plus étrange encore… Il se retourna, vers le portrait. Il l'avait dessiné. Il devait être un voyageur des rêves, comme Tsukiyomi. Il détailla la salle, le mobilier était assez simple : Un bureau, une chaise, une petite étagère, à gauche du bureau un coffre à vêtements de l'autre, côté, et un lit, à côté de la porte. La pièce était ronde, avec une seule fenêtre, en haut du mur en face de la porte, et juste en dessous, le portrait. Aux premiers abords, cela ressemblait plus à une prison qu'a une chambre… Pourquoi vouloir vivre ici ? En plus ce lieu était maudit, comme toutes les environs. Pourquoi ce type y vivait ? Et pourquoi dans cette tour ? Il restait des pièces intactes dans le palais. De plus, l'acces à la tour n'était pas aisé, la végétation avait détruit le chemin et les arbres avait poussés, tout autours et des plantes grimpantes recouvrait presque entièrement les murs extérieurs.

Kurogane se fit soudain la remarque que c'était peut-être lui qui entretenait les tombes… Pffff… Il glissa du lit sur le sol et s'adossa contre l'un des montant. Il réfléchirait mieux. Mouai. En fait de réfléchir, il s'endormit.

¨)¤-*-¤(¨

Il faisait noir. Tout autour de lui. Il ne faisait ni froid, ni chaud. Il n'y avait aucun souffle d'air, mais en dessous de lui, se devait être de l'eau, car c'était troublé d'onde et un bruit cristallin lui parvenait, comme des gouttes tombant dans un lac. Enfin, il ne savait pas. Il ne sentait rien.

Devant lui apparu une femme, habillée toute de noir. Ses cheveux long et noirs eux aussi étaient relevé par une épingle sertie de perles noires. Elle était entièrement noire, de fait, sauf ces yeux, rouges comme les siens, et sa peau, blanche à l'extrême. Il s'entendit soudain dire :

-Encore toi sorcière ?

Il n'y avait pas de mépris dans sa voix, mais une sorte de constation désillusée, même un peu amusée, agacée, en tout cas.

-Comme tu peux le voir, Kurogané.

Kurogané, le vrai, l'actuel, assistait à cette discussion bouche bée. C'était…

-Pourquoi j'ai de nouveau ce corps ?

… Son grand père ?

-Parce que ceci est un rêve. Ton dernier rêve.

-Je me disais bien… Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

-Moi rien. Ou plutôt si. Tu ma rendu un grand service. Je veux t'offrir une chance. Une deuxième chance, comme je l'ai fait pour les enfants.

-Une deuxième chance ?

Kurogané senti son sourcil se lever d'un air intéressé.

-Oui. Te réincarner.

-HAaainnn ?

-Avoir un nouveau corps, pour faire ce que tu n'as pas pu faire dans ta vie.

-Non.

-Oh, pourquoi ?

-Si je me réincarne, se sera dans un corps qui a déjà une âme de prévue, et aussi un corps de ma famille. Donc non. Je ne veux plus de morts.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. C'est tout à fait ce que je prévoyais, et j'ai cherché dans le future. Ton arrière petit fils est un enfant mort né, par faute d'âme, justement. Et son code génétique est l'identique du tien, à quelques détails près.

Alors, ne veux tu pas ? Pour sauver un vivant.

-Il vivra jusque là ?

-Veux tu voir le future ?

-Non ! Dis moi juste ce qu'il faut, sorcière !

-Alors il survivra. Ses pouvoirs le conserverons en vie, l'aide du sang de ta famille, pendant le temps que tu n'aura plus de corps matériel. Je te l'ai déjà dis, il a déjà vécu bien plus longtemps que toi. En plus, depuis sa transformation, sa croissance a encore diminuée. Il n'est pas près de mourir de vieillesse.

Alors, Kurogané ? C'est ta dernière chance de le rendre heureux.

-… J'accepte.

-Tu oublieras tout jusqu'à ce que tu le rencontres de nouveau. Au revoir, Kurogané…

-Comment ça « au revoir » ? Adieu, oui !

La sorcière esquissa un sourire sombre et s'effaça.

}°*&*°{

Il se réveilla en sursaut au pied du lit, dans la tour de pierre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, bah vela, hein...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjours, bonsoir, chers internautes ! Après ma longue absence, me voici de retour. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas l'histoires que vous voudriez avoir en priorité, mais c'est celle pour laquelle j'ai eut le plus d'inspiration pendant ce pluvieux mois de juillet. J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis sur les événement que je décris (c'est quand même censé être la suite de TRC) avec le bouton « Review » un peu plus bas. **

**Merci aux revieweuses et à mon revieweur, à mes lecteurs, mes lectrices, aux CLAMPS, aux créateurs de ce site, etc... **

**Bon chapitre à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Fye rêvait, lui aussi.

Il rêvait du passé, tous les moments qu'il avait passé depuis qu'il avait quitté les enfants et Kurogané, après près de trois ans de voyage.

Il n'avait nulle part où rentré lors de la fin de la malédiction, et il n'avait pas l'intention de rester avec Shaolan et Sakura. Kurogané était rentré dans son pays, le Japon, et Fye avait continué son voyage avec Mokona, pendant un an. Au bout de ce temps, il renvoya le passeur des dimensions auprès de sa moitié, presque contre le gré de la boule blanche qui s'en faisait pour lui. Il disparu ainsi de la circulation, et on n'eut plus de nouvelles de lui pendant encore 5 autres années.

En fait, il avait une raison pour ça. Il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps dans le même monde, où avec les mêmes personnes, il portait malheur aux gens qui l'approchait, s'attacher à quelqu'un, à quelque chose, ou quelque part ne ferait que le faire souffrir.

Il avait aussi fait une sorte de paris avec lui-même : Combien de temps tiendrait-il sans voir Kurogané ?

5 ans.

C'était la réponse.

C'était aussi le temps qu'il lui avait fallut avant de tomber sur un monde où il n'aurait jamais dû aller. Où il n'aurait jamais dû revenir.

Valéria son pays natal. Le monde où il était né, où il avait grandit, où il avait perdu Fye et pactisé avec Fei Wan Read. Le monde où tout avait commencé pour lui.

Il était désert, tel qu'il l'avait quitté, enfant. A un détail près.

La pourriture des corps avait donné naissance à des monstres qui écumaient désormais le territoire, tuant tous ceux qui se risquaient dans le pays. Fye faillit ne pas échapper à la règle, d'ailleurs.

Gravement blessé, il avait eut le temps de lancer un sort pour changer de dimension, et la mort lui avait inspiré une pensée : revoir Kurogané, une dernière fois, avant de disparaître. Ses pouvoirs avaient fait le reste.

_-=(-o-)=-_

_Flash back tout POV confondus._

Il faisait beau pour la saison.

Il était assis devant la porte du palais celle donnant sur le jardin intérieur.

Un verre de saké à la main, il méditait en regardant tomber les fleures de cerisier.

Quiconque le connaissait aurait dit qu'il passait beaucoup de temps ici et qu'il y était étrangement calme. Quiconque le connaissait aurait pu croire qu'il aimait cet endroit.

Ce n'était pas complètement faux, ni complètement juste.

En fait, il n'aimait pas spécialement le coin, c'était juste qu'il lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs.

Les cerisiers, la princesse le ruisseau qui courrait entre les arbres, Shaolan les lapins cette boule de poil enquiquinante.

Cela allait faire 5 ans qu'il était rentré au japon, mais sa mémoire était toujours prompte à se déclenchée au moindre élément.

Après qu'il ait tué ce sale type, la malédiction avait encore tenue deux ans, obligeant Shaolan à voyager de mondes en mondes. Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dissipe, avec la boule de poil et l'autre.

Quand le sort s'était dissipé, ils étaient revenus à Clow, où il était rentré chez lui. Comment ? Par la magie du roi du pays de Clow, il pouvait choisir le monde où il pouvait envoyer les gens.

Ceci dit, ça avait été le moyen le plus sur. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était devenu, le magicien. Il avait sûrement du rester avec la princesse, ç'aurait été le plus sage. Mais le connaissant…

Et voilà. Il repartait vers lui.

Il était étrange qu'il n'ait jamais pensé autant à lui que depuis qu'il ne le voyait plus.

Mais il s'ennuyait, c'était affreux. Il avait compris qu'on ne devait pas tuer inconsidérément, mais depuis qu'il avait perdu cette sorte de permission de tuer qu'il avait quand il ne savait pas, il ne trouvait rien de palpitant à sa vie depuis son retour. L'autre aurait su lui faire oublier ça, ne serait-ce que par ses surnoms débiles.

Il soupira. Il les regrettait presque, ces surnoms débiles.

Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion.

Il expira derechef, encore plus profondément.

-Eh bien, Kurogané, quel soupir !

Il se retourna.

-Tomoyo hime…

Elle était là, son air rieur sur le visage. Elle savait sûrement ce qu'il pensait. D'ailleurs, si elle ne l'avait pas su, ses propres yeux le lui auraient dit. Il y avait une petite lueur qui disait « pitié, princesse, trouvez quelque choses pour que je m'occupe, pour que j'oublie… »

Elle s'assit légèrement à côté de lui et regarda les cerisiers.

-Je sais bien que tu t'ennuies, Kurogané, mais croit moi, la solution viendra d'elle-même.

Et si tu veux pouvoir l'accueillir, tu dois rester ici…

-Accueillir qui ?

La princesse se contenta de tendre le doigt vers le parc.

A quelques mètres d'eux le ciel se déforma comme s'il coulait à terre. Quelqu'un était en train de passé la dimension ! Kurogané attrapa son dragon d'argent, jamais très loin et se mis en garde en moins d'une seconde.

Et puis un morceau d'un manteau blanc qu'il connaissait bien apparu. Il était tâché de sang. Kurogané se précipita et retint le corps de Fye juste avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il était très pâle et saignait abondamment au flanc et à la jambe gauche… Mais, il venait d'où ?

Kurogané avait du mal à réaliser. Ce… C'était vraiment lui ? L e Fye qu'il avait connu pendant le voyage ? Où un autre, quelqu'un qui partageait son âme ? Il avait les cheveux plus longs que la dernière fois, et le même manteau… Mais il n'avait pas changé. Oui. Si tout cela était réel, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait du « bon » Fye.

Tomoyo ordonna aux serviteurs de l'emmener à l'intérieur et de le soigner du mieux qu'ils pourraient, et Kurogané dû bien le lâcher. Cependant, il resta à son chevet toute la nuit qui suivi les soins. Le magicien était un vampire, il devrait s'en remettre.

Quand il sorti de la chambre, au petit matin, sa princesse vint le rejoindre.

-Alors, ça te fait plaisir de le revoir ?

-… Oui.

-Pourquoi cette hésitation ? Tu penses déjà à ce que tu devras lui dire à notre sujet ?

Kurogané soupira et se dirigea vers la porte pour regarder le soleil levant.

-Oui.

-Et là, tu te demande « Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ? »

Le brun souris. On ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à Tomoyo. Il refronça les sourcils. Le problème était : Que pouvait-on cacher à l'autre ?

Certainement pas _ça_.

Il avait épousé Tomoyo, pensant ne plus jamais le revoir, et elle portait leur enfant il en était heureux, qu'est ce qui clochait, merde ?

Il avait eut des sentiments pour Fye pendant leur voyage ensemble, mais depuis qu'il était rentré, il aimait Tomoyo !

D'ailleurs, c'était différent de ce qu'il éprouvait pour le magicien, en fait. Tomoyo était la seule personne qui avait réussit à le dompter.

Immédiatement, une de ces poursuites avec le blond lui revint en mémoire. Fye l'avait apprivoisé à sa manière, avec ses faiblesses, ses forces, sa tristesse, sa joie… son amour…

Lui, il voulait le protéger, à tout prix. Le rendre enfin heureux, il le méritait, il avait suffisamment souffert… Il voulait voir un vrai sourire sur le visage de Fye, un sourire qui illuminerait son âme il le voulait, vraiment.

Sa conscience lui souffla à l'oreille que si c'était vraiment vrai, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait abandonné ? Il savait que le magicien avait du en souffrir, alors, pourquoi ?

La réponse était très simple. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurogané avait fuit.

La veille de son départ, ils avaient passés la soirée et la nuit ensemble, à boire, et Fye avait baissé sa garde. Ce que le ninja avait vu dans ses yeux ce soir là, c'était de l'amour, l'amour le plus profond qui soit. Et il lui était destiné. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, à l'époque, ça l'avait effrayé. Il ne se sentait pas près à assumer tout cet amour… Alors il avait demandé au roi de partir, de retourner dans son pays, et le souverain avait utilisé ses propres pouvoirs pour le renvoyer. Le pire, dans tout cela, c'était qu'il avait salué les gamins, mais il avait évité de le réveiller, il ne lui avait pas dit « au revoir ».

* * *

><p><strong>review ?<strong>


End file.
